


3 Dates, 1 Kiss

by foolishlyinlove



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: This story was born from my usual binge of romcoms. Damn you Bridget Jones Diary ♡And also who doesnt want a compilation of cute date stories involving our favourite detectives being gross and in love?





	3 Dates, 1 Kiss

1\. 

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he was already wishing he could take them back. He waited in tormented silence for what he felt was the longest five minutes of his life.

Antonio regarded him, face unreadable before he responded with a shrug and smile. "Sure, never been to an art exhibit. This should be interesting. " 

Hank let out a breathe of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Great, now that they were over that hurdle. He now just had to worry what the heck one wore to an art exhibit. 

///

Antonio was pacing the living room. What was he thinking. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Oh god had he read this wrong?? Maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe Hank had wanted to just go as friends. Maybe it wasn't too late to call it off. Pretend he had gotten sick. That would work right? 

Gabby sighed. "Would you stop?? You're making me dizzy."

Antonio stopped to stare at her. His sister could see the panic and regret rising in his eyes. 

"Oh no, you don't," She chided, getting up to stop him from ringing up his phone. 

"I can't do this. I don't feel so good. Oh god Gabby this was a mistake. I gotta ca-"

She took his face in her hands, "Antonio breathe. You'll be fine. It's just two friends going out to see some art. 1.. 2 ..3..that's it." 

Antonio closed his eyes, taking some deep breaths and counting slowly to ten. When he opened them back up, she was smiling. "You good?".

He nodded, embarrassed, running his hand through his hair. "It's just gonna be weird. I don't think we've ever hung out, just us two. What if it's just an awkward silence the whole time.." 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Without a word, he turned to head towards the stairs to go to his room.

"Antonio Dawson, go open that door or so help me." 

Sighing in defeat, and with a glare, he trudged slowly to the door, his stomach twisting in nerves. 

///

Hank took a deep breathe, trying to keep down the panic that was fighting to claw it's way up. He jumped with a small start when the door swung open. 

His heart thudded at the sight of the younger man in front of him. Hair was slicked back, a blue dress shirt (that showed off his figure and broad shoulders quite well, Hank noted) with black pants and a brown belt, and black shoes. Wow, he even smelled as good as he looked. Well, to be honest the detective always did, but today was definitely a different scent than the one he usually wore.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft   
"Ahem."

He blinked. Crap, had he been staring too long? "You, uh look nice."  
He cringed. Oh god 'nice?' 

The detective's face turned a soft shade of red. "Uhm thanks..so do you. New shirt?" 

Hank looked down at the white button down he was wearing, with light brown pants. Erin had picked it out. He preferred his patterned shirts. But Erin had threatened to light them on fire when he wasn't home if he had worn one for tonight. Why had he thought giving her a copy of his key was a good idea?

"Thanks." 

There was a beat of awkward silence.

Then he remembered the rose he was holding behind his back. The feeling of nervousness came back. Maybe the rose had been a bad idea. He shifted his arm to hide it better, but Antonio noticed the movement. 

"What's that?" 

///

Gabby smiled from the window watching the interaction going on outside. Her brother was so cute when he was all flustered. Wait- was that a rose?? Okay, he was so never hearing the end of this when he got home. 

"Gabby I'm going!"

"Okay! Don't be home too late!"

"Whatever, mom!"

She grinned. She was totally getting details later. Payback was a bitch.

///

Antonio didn't understand why it had taken him this long to go to one of these things. The details, the emotions that emitted from the art. It was amazing. True he'd been right about Hank and him having their silent moments..but they weren't as awkward as he'd thought they would be. It was more a comfortable silence, occasionally broken to comment on whatever art they came across. Though he found he was doing more of the talking. He took a peek at the other from the corner of his eye. He wondered what the older man was thinking. 

///

There was only one work of art Hank's eyes had been on for most of the night. Everytime Antonio would make a comment, he would nod and hum. He noticed every so often, the other sneaking glances at him the same as he'd been doing. He wondered what it meant.

"What a beautiful work of art..Can you believe something like this exists?" Antonio whispered, staring in awe at one of the portraits.

Hank smiled softly, staring at the same portrait, "No". He wondered if Antonio knew he wasn't talking about the art. 

///

Hank put the car into park and the two sat there for a few minutes, digesting the events of the night. 

It was Antonio who broke the silence first, "so..that was nice." 

Hank nodded, "It was. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Antonio nodded, not sure what to add. "Well, I guess..goodnight? Drive home safe, ya?"

Hank chuckled, "what other way would there be?" 

Antonio just smiled, opening the car door and getting ready to exit the car. As he was about to close it. Hank cleared his throat, causing Antonio to pause and lean down to look back into the car, waiting to see what the other man had to say. 

"You almost forgot something.." Hank trailed off, a little embarrassed, eyeing something on the dashboard.

Antonio looked at him confused, before looking towards where the other was, a soft pink flush appearing on his cheeks. "Right..thanks."

"I mean..if it's too much I can take it.." 

"no, no..it's not too much." 

Hank took the rose, giving it to Antonio, who twirled it in his hand, before clearing his throat and nodding, and closing the car door. 

Hank watched until the other reached the door to the house, and was safely inside, before starting the car, and driving off again.

///

Antonio closed the door, letting out a tired sigh. He brought up the rose for a closer inspection, giving it a thoughtful twirl. His thoughts broken by a clear of a throat.  
He looked up and almost groaned. How was she still up?

Gabby smirked from where she leaned on the wall, arms crossed. "Come on, spill the deets." 

Rolling his eyes and knowing she wouldn't quit until he gave her something, he headed towards the kitchen in search of a vase to put the rose. 

"Come on."

2.

Hank stared at the scene before him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He'd always thought the things stupid, and told himself never in a million years would he be caught in one. 

Apparently when one was in love, it did weird things to you, like making you think Go Karting would make a fun date idea. 

"It's not too late to back out you know." 

Hank blinked coming out of his thoughts, to find a smirking Antonio, holding their two helmets. 

He scoffed, taking the red one. "you wish, I'm going to make you eat dust Dawson."

"Aiming big, I like a guy with high ambitions. " He winked before getting into his kart. 

Hank narrowed his eyes, as he put on his helmet also, and checking to make sure it was good and tight. Who did this asshole think he was with his winks and swaying about like he owned the place. 

He got into his kart, getting into position. When he felt he was comfortable enough, he looked over to see if the other man was ready, to find him also staring at Hank, waiting. 

"We good?" 

Hank nodded, "loser buys ice cream?" 

Antonio arched an eyebrow amused, "you're on."

"I like vanilla, just so you know."

This got Hank a laugh before they hit the gas, starting the race. 

///

In the end, Hank had lost. But he didn't mind.He smiled, watching the light up of the other's face as he gave the other their ice cream. What he ended up winning was way better than some prize from a silly race game. For a smile like that he'd lose 100 games if need be.

3\. 

Antonio sat with a mix of excitement and nervousness in the passenger seat, hands softly drumming his thighs as he tried to come up with ideas of what this "surprise" Hank had could be. When he finally got sick of looking at trees whipping by, he turned to the other man who stared straight ahead slightly amused. 

"Thinking of starting your own one man band over there Antonio?" 

"Shut up, you're enjoying this, come on just a hint." 

Hank chuckled, "Come on Dawson, you're a detective, or is that badge just for show?" 

Antonio narrowed his eyes. Couldn't be a proposal..this was just their third date. He paused to muse. 

He and the other man had actually made it to a third date. He wondered what that meant for them now. Antonio huffed, turning to stare back out the window. "fine, don't say."

Hank just smiled, reaching the radio to increase the volume a little more. The two sat in silence, enjoying the music and ramblings of the radio host for a bit. 

Antonio then noticed Hank starting to slow down. He didn't say anything as he they turned into a small empty space behind a small row of trees, and sat a bench. 

Hank turned off the engine and sat back to stare at him. He stared back.   
Hank laughed again. "Nothing still?" 

"Stop laughing or I'll make you turn this car around." 

"Okay, okay. Can I trust you to close your eyes or do I need to blindfold you up?" 

Antonio arched an eyebrow. "Never thought you the type, Hank." 

Hank winked. "the more you know."   
He opened the door, signaling it time to get out of the car. 

"I'll close my eyes. " 

Hank nodded. "After we get out the car that's when you start. And make sure to keep your back facing towards the trunk of the car." 

Oh he was so sneaking a peek between his fingers. As if sensing this thought after rummaging for whatever he was getting and checking the doors of the car locked, He felt Hank lower his hands and replace them with a soft cloth. 

"Oh come on!" 

"I saw that grin on your face, you were gonna peek. Here, I'll loop your one arm around mine so you don't fall." 

Giving a dramatic big sigh, he complied and off they went. 

///

Antonio knew it had only been five minutes, but when blind folded every minute seemed more as an hour. He was relieved when hank finally announced their arrival to wherever. 

"I apologize, Just five more minutes and then the torture ends I promise." 

Antonio nodded, cocking his head to see if he could hear what the surprise was from where he stood. As promised hank only took five minutes before he felt the soft heat of the man behind him again. 

"Ready?" Hank asked nervously. Feeling the nod, the other took off the cloth with a "voila".

He stared surprised not sure what to say.   
Where they stood was a small cliff that gave a breathtaking view of Chicago, the lights of the busy city winking at him. But that's not what made him pause. What made him pause was the blanket spread containing a small array of finger food from sandwiches to cubed cheese. There was a bottle of wine in a small bucket with ice and two wine glasses. He spotted the basket musing at the professionalism and care laid into the spread. 

Hank cleared his throat. "So 1 - 10 how horrible is it?" 

"12. Would not recommend ever again." 

Hank laughed. "Alright there, let's not hold back there huh." 

Antonio turned to him with a smile. If someone had told him a few months ago that Hank freaking Voight would surprise him, Antonio Dawson, with a romantic picnic spread on the cliffside of Chicago he would have laughed. Heck, that they would even have lasted 3 dates even, he would have called them crazy. But the last few weeks had been something Antonio could never imagine. This new side of Hank, so gentle, so caring, so opposite of the stoic, closed off, and passionate Hank was something he could never dream of knowing. After Laura he never thought he could feel something for someone for a long time. But it seemed fate had other plans for this city detective. He reaches out to take ahold of Hank's hand, giving it a small swing. 

Hank winked at him "Hey now, save some of that for dessert."

Antonio rolled his eyes and laughed. "Slow your roll there partner." 

Smiling like two idiot love birds, they finally sat down to eat and enjoy the amazing spread Hank had planned out for them. 

///

It's almost midnight when they decide to head back. Hank decides to walk Antonio to the door. The two stared at each other. Unsure of the next step, both were too scared to take. Finally throwing caution to the wind, Hank took charge and leaned in pulling the other detective in for a slow long gentle kiss. 

"Wow " Hank whispers softly.  
"I know." Antonio replied, just as soft.

Both men smile shyly at the other. Hank clears his throat. "Well I guess, I better get going.." 

Antonio nods, trying to hide his disappointment. He feels strange as he watched the other start to leave and head down the small steps, without thinking he reaches out and grabs ahold of Hank's arm. The question comes out before he could stop himself.

"Stay the night?".

Hank stops and turns surprised. He hums uncertain how to answer, but on seeing the look on Antonio's face, he finds himself giving in. "Sure, why not?"

The grin that spreads on Antonio's face tells him that he made the right decision.


End file.
